The Art of Dating
by Aria Lumen
Summary: AU- What would happen if Draco and Harry were never wizards and they met at a club? What would happen if they went on an actual date? What would happen if Harry was a really terrible kisser? Humor ensues. SLASH - rated R.


DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter (although we wish we did...) nor any other characters (though we wish we did...). They are owned and created by that mastermind and genius J.K Rowling!! ..... Though we STILL wish that WE owned them, even if they are fictional characters...

WARNING: This fic does NOT contian magic!! Nope, no magic or Hogwarts here! We have decided to write this fic as a 'what would Harry and Draco be like if they didn't attend Hogwarts and there was no Wizarding world?' type of fic. A change of pace from our other fic, but hey, we all need a bit of change. And just so all you Harry and Draco shippers out there don't get all flustered, their character personalitys will stay the same. Yes, that is right, you WILL get a sassy Draco and a 'I-mean-well-but-am-totally-clueless' Harry!!! YEAH! We are done now. PS; this takes place in the year 2004, mkay? Mkay! Also, the setting is going to be in CALGARY ALBERTA CANADA!!!! BO YA HA for us Canadians! Yes that is right, in the fic Draco and Harry are CANADIAN!!! Okay, now we are done.

RATING: R- for SLASH, social drunkeness, and some casual groping...ehe... we will not be held responsable for what may happen to you if you read this.

----

Draco Malfoy bit his lip in contemplation as he eyed his reflection in the mirror, silently admiring the way his outfit set off his pale skin and silver-gray eyes. Tonight was the night he had promised some friends from work that he would go to a club for a birthday party, and he had delibrated for the whole day on what he should wear, making last minute changes and cursing when he couldn't find what he wanted in his closet. After emptying his entire wardrobe, Draco had finally chosen a tight sleevless black shirt that showed a small amount of pale skin on his narrow waist, a pair of straight-legged tight black leather pants with a studded belt, and his favorite black shoes; they were his favorite because they added another inch to his five foot seven frame and looked awesome to boot. To finish off his near gothic look, Draco had added a thick silver ring to his right thumb, and a silver chain around his pale throat. All in all, Draco thought, he looked good enough to eat.

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair, having let it grow to just past his ears; which he had pierced twice in the left lobe and once in the cartilage of his right ear, and sighed. There still seemed to be something missing, something that would put the finishing touch to his look. Looking around the room, Draco spotted what he was looking for and a small smile crossed his lips. The object in question was black kohl eyeliner. Carefully applying it to both his upper and lower eyelids, Draco took a step back and smiled wider, admiring the effect the make-up had on him.

"Perfect." Draco said as he turned and grabbed his jacket from the bed and walked out into the living room of his seventh floor apartment.

Locking the door behind him, Draco pulled on his coat and hurried to the elevator, as he only had twenty minutes to get to the train station to meet Shawn, his 'date' for the night. Draco shook his head and smirked at that thought, for Shawn was as straight as they came, while Draco was... well, not. He hadn't been for quite some time now, ever since he was a senior in high school, when he had a lovely encounter with a raven haired college boy named Daniel Bryson; who had been twenty-two years old to Draco's eighteen. That had been a night to remember, Draco thought as he crossed the street, flipping a taxi driver the bird who just barely managed to slow down for him, recieving a curse from the man in question and a shake of his fist.

Shawn Adams couldn't have been more of a contrast to Draco, the pale boy noted as he walked up the ramp to the train station where his friend was leaning against one of the sandstone columns, his left foot absently kicking at platform's paved surface. With his dyed blue hair that stood in spikes, and his warm brown eyes, not to mention his obvious advantage in the height department, Shawn was a hard person to miss in a crowd. Plain blue jeans, a black t-shirt that read 'Metalica' and a black leather jacket adorned Shawn's lanky six foot body, while his thumbs were casually hooked into the belt loops of his pants.

"Hey," Draco said as he came to a stop in front of him, slowly eyeing his friend, "I see you dressed up for the occasion."

Shawn snorted, "There was nothing stated in the memo that you had to 'dress up'. It just said show up." he said as he raised one hand to scratch the back of his neck.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "You got a memo? All I got was a beautifull guilded invitaion with a..."

Shawn laughed and smacked Draco's arm, "You are so gay!"

Brushing off his jacket, Draco sighed and tilted his nose in the air, "I try, you know I do," he replied in his most 'aristocratic' voice, before asking, "so where are we supposed to meet Vicky and the others?"

"Just outside the club I guess," the tall boy replied as he pushed away from the wall, "do you know who's all coming to this thing? Cause if we're the only ones... I totally ain't staying."

Draco shrugged, "Vicky said that she was bringing Dom and a few other friends. Who those other people are I don't know, but hopefully they won't be depressing or boring or some shit."

"With Vicky, you can never tell who she's going to drag along," Shawn said as he nodded with his head towards the coming train, which would take them most of the way to their destination, "but I guess it'll all be okay so long as she brings a bunch of hot chicks with her," he added.

Draco made a face as they boarded the train and replied, "I'd rather she didn't bring a lot of 'chicks', as you so intelligently put it, they get too... clingy." Draco finished as he shivered at the thought of a flock of girls swooning over him, hissing and biting each other trying to see who was going to be taking him home with them.

"You love all the attention and you know it Draco, so stop acting like you don't," Shawn said as he grinned, "besides, you may be good looking-" Draco grinned and Shawn punched him, then continued, "but you know that they like you just because you're small enough to fit in their pocket and happen to be gay as well."

Draco pouted, "I resent that."

"Resent it all you want to babe, but it's true," Draco scowled at the remark and crossed his arms across his narrow chest, while his tall friend smiled and patted his arm, "face it, you're doomed to spend the rest of your days fighting off fleets of squealing fan girls who are determined to take you home and raise you."

In response to that, Draco stuck out his tongue, but said nothing.

The ride to the next train station where they would be getting off and walking was rather uneventful, except when a forty year old woman wearing sunglasses (at night), a leather jacket that was two sizes too big for her, a ruffled pink mini-skirt, and white socks rolled down over spike-heeled black ankle boots came to stand next to Draco. Her legs were slightly bowed and the skin was a bit lose, which gave Draco the impression that she was once fat, and had lost the weight so rapidly that her skin hadn't had time to shrink to the proper tightness. Either that or she was older than she looked. Maybe it was that fact that Draco cared deeply about the way he looked that it had been all he could do to not laugh at the poor woman, who probably thought she was cutting quite the image, or maybe it was simply the fact that she looked utterly ridiculous.

Upon emerging from the train staion, Draco huddled into his jacket and shivered, suddenly wishing that he had more fat on him to keep him from freezing, "It's bloody cold out here!" he whinned.

Shawn pulled up the collar of his own jacket and muttered, "We had better not have to wait outside very long." "Vicky said that all we have to do is show up before ten thirty and say we're here for her party, and they'll check us off the guest list so we can go in," Draco replied as they crossed the street, catching sight of the brightly lite club where pounding music could be heard even from Draco and Shawn's location a block away.

"Right..." was the only response from his friend, sounding for all the world to be very bored with this whole party idea, though Draco knew he would have a blast once they were there.

As it turned out, there was no guest list under Vicky's name, nor was there anything written down about a birthday party. One of the things that Vicky had made sure of was that all the people under her guest list wouldn't have to pay admission to get into the club, and neither Draco or Shawn wanted to pay the twelve bucks to get in if Vicky didn't show up, which was always a possibility. Swearing under his breath, Draco turned to Shawn as the bouncer, who looked like he would get his ass kicked if a fight started, set his attention on three giddy young women dressed in tight skirts and low tank tops.

"We had better wait out here for them." He said as he scanned the parking lot for Vicky and Dom.

The blue haired boy shrugged, "It's warm, that's all I was worried about."

Draco laughed, "That's all?"

Shawn grinned, "Well, that and the fact that I better get some tonight, if you know what I mean..."

Grimacing, Draco held a pale hand up in protest and replied, "Please spare me the details."

They didn't have long to wait after that, as the next time Draco looked across the parking lot, Vicky, Dom and a few others were making their way to them.

Vicky, a round-faced Asian girl who measured a mere five foot one, was dressed in black pants, a dark red halter top, and three inch boots to add to her height; making her a whoping five foot four. Dom, also Asian, was dressed very similar to Shawn, which was very laid back. A white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with no tears in them was his way of dressing up, though unlike Shawn, said t-shirt and jeans probably cost the combined total of Shawn's whole wardrobe. Draco smiled as they came forward, not really noticing the two other people behind his friends.

"Hey, have you guy's been waiting long?" Vicky asked as she looked around them, most likey trying to see if any of her other guests had arrived, or trying to figure out why Draco and Shawn hadn't gone inside.

Draco shrugged, "Not long."

"Why didn't you guys go in?" she asked, confirming what Draco had suspected she would ask as she brushed her hair from her face.

Again Draco shrugged, but it was Shawn who answered, "There's no guest list under your name, and we didn't want to pay admission, so we waited for you to get here."

Frowning, Vicky looked over to the bouncer, "No list? I called this afternoon, there should be a list."

Draco bit his lip and replied, "He didn't listen to us when we told him, maybe he'll listen to you."

Dom spoke up now, his deep voice sounding somewhat strange after hearing his girlfriends higher voice, "I'll talk to him." he said as he pushed past Draco and Shawn, making his way to the bouncer.

After a few minutes, Dom turned and grinned at them, motioning with his hand to come over. 

"Apparantly someone forgot to put your names down, but it's all okay now," the bouncer said sheepishly as they came forwards, "all I need is some I.D."

One by one, they all showed their I.Ds, each of them getting in with just a glance at the photo. When Draco handed the guy his, the bouncer stared at his picture and back at him twice before asking him his brithdate.

Frowning, Draco replied, "May 14th, 1983."

"You're twenty-one?" the bouncer asked, doubt entering his voice.

Draco sneered, "Yeah."

The guy looked him up and down before shaking his head and quirking an eyebrow, "You just look like your sixteen, that's all."

"Well I'm not," Draco replied hotly, "now can I get in and have my I.D back or do you want to keep it and me outside?"

"You can have it back," the guy said as he handed the plastic card back to Draco's outstretched hand, "if you let me buy you a drink later..."

Draco felt his face flush and was about to say something rude and uncalled for when he felt a hand on the small of his back pushing him gently, but forcefully, into the club. When he turned to see who had pushed him, he didn't see anyone. Shrugging, he went over to where Shawn was waiting for him, his ears already adjusting to the loud music while his eyes adjusted to the dimness of his surroundings.

"What the hell took so long? You weren't hitting on that bouncer were you?" The taller boy asked as they followed Vicky and Dom to the coat check-in, "we just got here."

Draco snorted as his paid the two pounds for his and Shawn's jackets and took the slips of paper with the numbers on it so they could get said jackets back at the end of the night, "He wishes."

At that Shawn laughed and shook his head.

The music in the club pounded through Draco's slender body as they went up to the second level where the pool tables and first bar was set up, the second bar being on the other side of the club where the large dance floor was located, though that side wasn't opened up yet. He sat down on one of the high legged chairs as Vicky and Dom slide into the bench across from him, and Shawn sat on the chair beside him. The other two people that Vicky had brought with her sat one either side of her and Dom, and Draco wondered who they were, now that he was able to get a good look at them.

The first was a girl, aproximately his height with long brown hair and petite frame, though her breasts were rather large for her body. Dressed in much the same way as Vicky, she seemed to be more interested in the bartender to her right than anything else. The guy, Draco guessed him to be Dom's friend (though he hadn't ever met him before), was much more pleasing to Draco than most of the people he had seen in the club. His short black hair stood out in such a way that told Draco it never actually did what the guy wanted it to, though that tousled-just-out-of-bed look worked for him. His body was long and lean, and he seemed to be just a bit taller than Draco himself. He wore a pair of black rectangular shaped framed glasses and his eyes were a startling shade of jade green. Dressed in a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a midnight blue muscle shirt, the new stranger was quite the looker.

"Have you guy's met Jen and Harry?" Vicky asked as she fixed her attention onto Draco.

"Huh? Wh- No." Draco stampered, hoping that Vicky hadn't noticed him checking out her friend.

"This is Jen," Vicky said as she poked the girl beside her in the ribs, "she goes to the same university as me."

Jen looked back at Draco and winked, "Actually, we've been friends for a couple of years, but I guess she never told you about me before this huh?"

"I've only known Vicky for a year or so," Draco answered, resting his forearms on the high table, "though you'd think that she would have introduced us before this."

The brown haired girl laughed, "Totally! You're way too cute to have been kept a secret."

Draco blushed, "Um..."

"Don't get too attached to him Jen, he's not your type." Vicky laughed.

"He looks like my type," the girl countered, giving Draco a swift appraising look, "he's just the right height, he's gorgeous and polite, what more could I want?"

"How about a guy who likes girls?" Shawn replied grinning, propping his chin in his hand as he put his elbow on the table.

"Eh?" came the confused reply.

Draco found hinself blushing even more, and averted his eyes, only to have them lock onto the handsome new friend of Dom's, who smiled shyly at him before looking down with rapt interest at his finger nails.

"Draco doesn't like girls!" Vicky shouted as the music around them was turned up a couple of notches, making it vibrate through the walls and chairs they were seated on, "he prefers people of the male persuassion."

Jen frowned and tilted her head to the side.

Draco groaned and decided to put an end to her misery and stupidity, "I'm gay."

It took a while for the statement to sink in, but when it did, Jen pouted and muttered something about all the 'good ones' being gay, before she turned her attention back to the bartender. The guy, who Draco had yet to be introduced to, looked at him with a mix of amused startlement and a slight knowing grin.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Harry!" Vicky said as she slapped Draco's folded arms from across the table, "Draco, this is Harry, Harry this is Draco."

"I guessed that much," Harry replied as he grinned at Vicky, brushing his jagged bangs from his eyes before turning to Draco, "I'm Dom's friend from school."

Draco smiled, "Hi." he said, silently cursing himself for suddenly being so shy. It wasn't like he had never hooked up with, or seen for that matter, a georgeous guy he just met, not that he knew what Harry's tastes were...

Dom cut in then, "Do you guys want some drinks?"

"Yes!" Draco jumped on the offer.

Dom laughed, "I'll be right back," he said as he got out from where he was sitting.

Harry followed him, brushing silghtly against Draco as he did, "I'll help." he offered.

Draco willed his heart to stop pounding as he waited for them to return from the bar, hopefully with something strong and very alcoholic to drink.

He didn't have to wait for long, as a few minutes later Dom and Harry brought back six shot glasses filled to the rim with electric blue liquid. Draco eyed the drink, shrugged, then reached out to take one. Tonight he wasn't going to worry about knowing what he was drinking, so long as they kept coming and he didn't get too sick.

"Cheers!" Vicky yelled over the music, and they all raised their shot glasses in toast.

The concoction burned a little on the way down Draco's throat, but left a pleasant warmth in his stomach, and he grinned at Vicky when she sucked in her lips and shook her head. She had never been one who could easily do shots, but she still managed to always keep up with the rest of them.

Two rounds later with a beer in hand, four more people showed up, none of whom Draco knew. He didn't even register their names when Vicky and Dom introduced them. All he knew was that two were guys and two were girls, and that one of the guys was trying vainly to get his attention. Rolling his eyes, Draco turned his attention to Shawn, who was currently talking to Harry.

"Can I bum a smoke?" Shawn asked, craning his neck arcoss the table so that Harry could hear him.

"Yeah," the black haired boy replied, "do you need a lighter?"

Shawn nodded and accepted both when they were handed to him. Draco watched as his friend put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, silently liking the way that the tobacco fired bright red then went dim as Shawn stucked the stuff into his system before taking the smoke away from his mouth. Draco was suddenly reminded of the few times he had gotten high with Shawn and a few other of his friends, and he wondered how different a nicotine high would be. Just as the tall haired boy was about to put the smoke back between his lips, Draco's hand flashed out and he snatched the cigarette. Shawn looked confused as Draco took a long drag, holding the smoke in for a short while before exhaling.

"Since when have you smoked?" Shawn asked as he took the smoke back.

Draco shrugged, looking briefly at Harry, who was watching him with something like interest, "I wanted a joint, and this was the closest thing to that there is."

Shawn laughed and patted the slender boy on the back before handing him the cigarette once more, "Too true."

Suddenly, Harry spoke up, his voice sending shivers down Draco's spine for no apart reason other than to make Draco slightly uncomfortable and embarssed, "If I thought I could get away with smoking weed in here, I would roll a joint right now..."

Draco grinned, "I like you." he remarked, feeling the rush of the nicotine suddenly hit his system and saying the first thing that came to mind.

Just as Harry was about to answer, Draco felt a hand on the small of his back, just above the top of his pants. Turning, he found himself staring at the guy one of Vicky's friends had brought to the party, who just happened to be the one that had been trying to hit on him eariler.

"Nice tattoo!" the guy shouted as he put his other hand on Draco's thigh and leaned in towards his ear.

Draco flushed and absently put his hand over his lower back where a large serpent tattoo was no doubt showing from where his shirt rode up. It was no wonder that the guy had been able to see it, as Draco's leather pants were slung low on his hips and his shirt was short enough to reveal a good four inches of skin.

Not knowing what to say, Draco replied, "Um... thanks...?"

The guy grinned and winked at Draco, "Wanna see mine?" he asked.

Draco, for some reason unknown to him, shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

He recieved a devious smile in response and a movement of hands that told Draco the guy wanted to show him something that was way below his pants as an answer. Flushing, Draco turned away from the guy just as Shawn got off his chair and took him by the hand.

"Wha- where are we going?" Draco asked as he noticed that Vicky, Dom and the others were already heading away from their table.

"Dance floor is open, come on." Shawn said, tugging Draco through the sea of people, using his heigh advantage to shove his way between groups of half drunk and entirely too giddy men and women.

Draco didn't protest, instead clinging to Shawn's hand whilst his other hand clutched onto the back of his friends shirt. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to dance, but he figured that he didn't have a choice. 

The dance floor was muti leveled, with the upper floor having tables and more seating, while the lower part was mostly the dance floor. A bar on the right hand side just as you came down from the stairs already had a line up of people, while the dance floor itself was packed with the frenzied bodies of countless people. Draco suddenly wished he wasn't here. Sometimes he didn't do very well in crowds. 

"Guys! Come ON!" Came the sound of Vicky's voice from somewhere off to their left.

Draco let himself be lead to the others, and regrettfully left go of both Shawn's hand and shirt, finding himself in a small circle of his friends. Before he could say anything, Vicky grinned at him and yelled, "Come on! Let's see what you're made of!"

Draco flushed, but willed himself not to look too stupid in front of the people he didn't yet know. Dancing was not his strong suit, but Draco didn't think he sucked profusely at it, and when he glanced around the dance floor, he knew that he wasn't gong to be the worst dancer. There were some that seemed to be having convulsions rather than dancing, and Draco could see a guy through the crowd wearing a bright red dress over his own clothes swaying drunkenly to the beat. Maybe this won't be so bad, he thought to himself as he let the music carry the rest of his coherent thoughts away.

What seemed like a split second later, Draco found himself a another table right on the edge of the dance floor doing another shot of something fruity that had a lot of vodka in it. Draco had already lost count of how many drinks he had had, but he wasn't paying, and he had only had to go to the bathroom twice, so he guessed he was still good. Though he would have felt a lot better if that strange guy that had wanted to show him something in the way of his nether regions would get lost, as he didn't seem to be picking up on the fact that Draco wasn't interested. The pale boy had tried phyisically pushing him away, but the guy just came back, like a puppy who would take a beating and still come back for more. 

"Look, I told you to go away!" Draco said for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour, halting his dancing for a moment, "I'm not interested!"

The guy just grinned.

"Do you not understand English?!" Draco asked, annoyance entering his voice, which in turm caught the attention of Harry, who Draco hadn't even noticed dancing beside him.

Harry seemed to have had enough of the guy too, for he stepped in front of Draco and grasped his hand, "Let's go sit down." he said, his hand tightening on the slightly smaller boys.

Draco nodded, "Yeah." he replied, giving his 'admirer' a glare before following Harry to the table once more.

As soon as they were seated, both on the side with the padded bench, Draco breathed a sigh of relief and tilted his head back, "I never thought I'd get away from him!"

Harry laughed and reached for a beer on the table, offering it to Draco who took it with no question and gulped half of it down in one shot, "You may have a stalker now."

That made Draco grimace as he settled himself against Harry's body, "Don't say that..."

Again Harry laughed, and Draco was dimley aware that the other man's left arm had snaked around his waist and his hand was resting against Draco's sharp hip bone. Draco pushed away the insane thought of telling Harry to move it, instead choosing to move his right arm across his stomach so that his fingers were twined with Harry's, while his left arm crossed over his right to clasp onto Harry's right hand. The position brought them closer together, and Draco sighed as he leaned his head agianst the slightly taller boy's shoulder. They both had their feet up on top of the stools, and both were content to just sit there and watch the rest of the crowd dance.

Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed before he was being gently nudged by Harry. Gazing up into Harry's jade green eyes, Draco found himself smiling when the other boy offered him a cigarette that he had apparently lit without Draco realizing it. Even though he would have had to let go of Draco's hand, which Draco hadn't noticed either.

"Thanks." Draco said as he took the smoke, his long pale fingers brushing against Harry's, "what time is it?" he added after a couple of drags.

Harry looked down at his watch, "Just about two in the morning."

"Two in the morning!?" Draco asked, completely caught off guard.

He had been here for four hours?! Where the hell had time gone? he wondered as Harry grinned at him.

"What? Did you have somewhere to go?" Harry asked as he accepted the cigarette back and took a drag.

Draco laughed feebly and shook his head, "I have to work at nine o'clock."

"...This morning?"

Draco nodded, "...This morning." he replied as he switched his attention to Shawn, who he had oddly enough lost track of, dispite his size. Currently, said friend was sitting on the floor with a beer in one hand, a smoke in the other, and laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

Harry laughed as he looked to where Draco had fixed his gaze upon, then said, "I guess you'll be going to work with a hangover then?"

"...I guess so." Draco muttered, falling back agianst Harry, as he had sat forwards a little bit when he had heard what time it was.

"This place closes at three, so we won't be here that much longer," Harry supplied as he stubbed out the remainder of the the smoke and settled back once more, "all we have to do is drag Vicky off the dance floor."

Draco smirked as his eyes found Vicky on the dance floor. She was totally entranced with what she was doing that she didn't even notice when she backed into some girl and sent her drink flying.

"She is so pissed..." the pale boy laughed.

"Totally." was Harry's reply as he began moving his fingers through Draco's.

Draco lost all thought as he copied those same movements, enjoying the softness of Harry's skin and the warmth of his fingers, along with the feeling of utter contentment. It wasn't hard for Draco to lose track of time again, so when he was prodded a second time, he was surprised that it was time to leave the club.

Trying very hard not to stagger as he held onto Harry's hand, Draco found himself surrounded by a slew of people as he was pulled along towards the coat check. He tried in vian to get the ticket stubs out of his pocket, and willingly gave up when Harry pushed his hand away and fished the small pieces of paper out in one movement. Draco hadn't thought he was that drunk. Maybe it was just that his pants were too tight...

"I'll get your jackets." Harry said, and Draco realized that Shawn must be somewhere around them, as Harry was now holding his friends jacket out to the space behind Draco.

Draco gratefully tugged on his coat and clasped his hand into Harry's once more as they made their way out of the building. Once out, Draco saw that Vicky was being supported mainly by Dom, while the other people that had come with them were already heading towards their own car. Draco guessed that one of them, he couldn't tell which, was sober, for they weren't staggering like the rest. As it turned out, Dom was the sober one in their group, and he ushered them all into his SUV before Draco and Shawn had a chance to decline.

"You guys aren't taking the train home tonight," Dom said as Draco climbed into the back seat after Shawn, followed by Harry, "I'll drive you."

Draco smiled in thanks and leaned against Harry, resting one hand on the inside of Harry's left thigh.

From the front seat, Vicky turned around and eyed him and Harry, a grin playing across her face.

"So... did you guys have fun?" she asked inoccently.

Draco nodded, "Yep."

"Yep." Harry repeated as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

Shawn burped and practically yelled, "Diddo!"

Somehow, through his drunken state, Draco managed to hit him and muttered, "Don't you mean me too or something? You can't say diddo when two other people have said the same thing. You'd have to say either me too or me three."

Shawn snorted, "Trust you to get all logical on my ass when you're smashed."

"I am not...," Draco suddenly burped and hickcoughed at the same time, his free hand flying to his mouth in embarassment, "...drunk."

Sometime later, Draco found himself standing in front of Harry outside of his apartment complex, his head spining and his lips spread in a huge smile. Leaning forwards, he put his arms around Harry's neck and buried his face into Harry's shirt front, breathing in the other man's scent.

"See you later," he muttered when he let go.

"See you." Harry replied as he pulled Draco in for another hug before letting him go.

Draco winked at the raven haired boy and turned, slowly and carefully making his way to the front entrance. He didn't remember how he made it up to his apartment, nor did he remember if he shut the door when he got there. All he remembered was how soft his bed felt.

Eight hours, five Tylenol and two bottles of water later, Draco Malfoy groaned when his co-worker handed him the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked, hoping that it was someone with a very soft voice.

"She says her name is Vicky." was the repsonse as Draco took the phone.

"...Super..." Draco muttered, lifting the receiver to his ear, "hello?" he asked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" came Vicky's voice, which was thankfully softer than usual.

"...Fine, what about y-."

"So what was up with you and Harry last night huh?" Vicky interupted.

Draco found himself flushing, "Wh- what do you mean?"

Vicky sighed on the other end on the line, "Draco, you guys were acting like a couple! All touchy and stuff... Was it because you were drunk?" she asked, then added swiftly, "I'm just wondering cause I woke up this morning and had to wake Dom up just to ask him if what I saw was real, that I wasn't making it up. Cause you know, I wasn't sure that I actually saw you macking on my boyfriends bestfriend."

Draco laughed, "You have such a way with words Vicky."

Laughing in return, Vicky replied, "Do you like him?"

"I don't know..."

"You should know that he's never like that normally," his friend informed him suddenly, "he must really like you."

"Huh?" came Draco's dignified response.

"Would you ever go out with him?"

"Can you slow down a bit?" Draco asked, "I'm still back on the part where I'm deciding if I like him..."

"You like him okay? Now shut-up and say yes to a double date with me and Dom and you and Harry." Vicky said tartly.

Draco groaned and shook his head, "I'm not going to have any choice in this am I?"

He could practiaclly see Vicky beaming and jumping up and down in place on the other line, "Okay cool! I'll call you next week and let you know what's going on kay? Kay! Bye!"

Draco stared at the phone for a long while after she had hung up.

"I am so screwed..." he muttered. 


End file.
